Sephiroth's Missing
by Vovo
Summary: This is a story about encounters that were possible because everyone had the same objective. GenesisxReno. Yaoi. Lemon. Humor.


**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy VII and its characters are not mine. I'm not receiving any money by writing this, I'm just a poor ficwriter.

**Pairing: **Genesis x Reno

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Lemon.

**A/N****: **Humor ahead!

**Summary: **This is a story about encounters that were possible because everyone had the same objective.

**

* * *

**

**Sephiroth's Missing**

**By Vovô**

**

* * *

**

It would be a great night. Reno's work was finished that day and he was waiting in a street near the Shinra building. His back was pressed against a wall and a smile was shining on his face. It took so long to convince Sephiroth to give him a chance. That man was a real challenge, but nothing that some stalking, pleading and (sexual) promises wouldn't make him change his mind.

On a beautiful day, Sephiroth turned as he heard his name whispered when he walked near a dark corner of the Shinra building. The General stood silently for a moment, staring at the nervous redhead, as if thinking if he should kill the Turk or finally accept his invitation. Reno was a lucky man, he was still alive after all.

xxx

It was getting cold. Reno watched the people on the streets returning to their homes after a hard day of working. He watched as they became fewer and fewer as the time went by. The stars were all shining brightly in the clear sky and then Reno was almost sure that

"That son of a bitch..."

...Was not coming.

"Yeah... It was really stupid of me thinking that the oh-so-great-General-above-all-other-mortals would keep his word."

Reno sighed frustrated and walked until he found a bar nearby. He sat on a stool at the counter and ordered the first of several shots. His green eyes looked around tiredly. There was no one who seemed worth to save his night. His lonely night, alone in an ugly bar, then alone on his cold bed. He thought about calling some guy in his emergence list, but gave up on the idea.

"Damn..."

Reno wanted a Soldier 1st class.

And magically, suddenly, one appeared at the front door. Well, it wasn't Sephiroth but...

_Uhh Genesis.__.._ whispered the Turk to himself.

The Soldier walked slowly, lost in his own world, looking like he was very pissed off.

Something inside Reno's brain, some lucid part that was left in his brains told him that approaching a Soldier, a Soldier 1st class, a very angry Soldier 1st class, would be a bad idea, but the alcohol running madly in his veins told him that it was great that he could have a chance to save his night.

Genesis sat at a stool nearby, not noticing the Turk's gaze running over his body.

"Okay, Reno, play cool, don't rush into things, let it go smoothly," thought Reno to himself.

The Turk unbuttoned more of his shirt, almost opening it completely, so a lot of skin was at sight. Then he walked sensually, turned his back to the counter and leaned back, exposing even more his body. One hand retrieved a cigarette from a pack in his pocket.

"Have a lighter?" He asked with a voice full of second intentions.

Genesis gave him a look that told him to Fuck Off.

Well... he was really pissed off.

_Alright... I didn't wanted him anyway..._ Reno retorted rudely to himself and went back to his place, hating Soldiers. Next time he would stick to Turks, they were so much more cool.

Suddenly he felt a presence and

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" He was so scared that he jumped in his seat and dropped his cigarette on the floor.

It was Genesis who sat beside him. Very close to him. He could feel the fragrance on the Soldier's skin and a hot breath close to his neck.

"I don't have a lighter, but I can pay you a drink." His voice sounded melodious and sensual, an attitude completely different from a moment before.

Reno eyed him

and than ordered.

"Sake," he said to the barman and pointed to Genesis with a movement of his hand. "On his account."

Genesis slid his hand innocently over the Turk's back. "So... You always come here waiting for Soldiers?"

"Well... sort of... Aaand... you always come here trying to find a Turk?" Reno was curious to know the reason why Genesis had looked so pissed off. "Or is there another reason to come here?"

The expression on Genesis' face darkened.

Reno, change the subject...

"Waiting for someone...?," the Turk asked. Curiosity rising dangerously.

The hand on the counter closed in a tight grip, and Genesis took a deep breath. "I'm not gonna tell you..." To Reno's lucky, a smile was on his face...

Feeling that his life was at risk, the Turk thought that he had better not to press the moody Soldier anymore.

"...Why not?"

Reno!!

"...Did you say something?"

"No..."

Genesis swallowed all the content in his glass and asked for another shot.

"Easy, man..." Reno put his hand over the gloved ones.

A small laugh echoed. "I thought you would prefer to see me drunk quickly..."

"For me to get advantage of the situation...? Nah..."

"It will take more than this to make me drunk."

Two more shots, ten minutes later, Genesis was opening his heart to Reno, telling him what had happened for him to be so greatly disappointed... And sexually frustrated...

Sephiroth had been on a mission for several weeks, somewhere far away from Genesis' bed. But finally the day of his return had arrived.

Genesis watched from a distance when Sephiroth walked into the Shinra building. It was time for him to take the first step of his special plan for the night. He rushed through corridors and entered the General's room.

After some minutes, he was already naked on the satin red sheets he had put over the bed, and then he started to recite Loveless happily.

When he finished all the memorized lines, three hours later, he was convinced that the man wasn't coming to his own room. It would ruin the surprise, but he called Sephiroth. Angrily he discovered that the cell phone had been turned off. Sephiroth was sure fucking someone else...

"And when I find who this sorry bastard is... I'm gonna torture him and...

Gulp. "Kinky tortures with whips?"

"They involve swords."

Gulp again... _I hope he doesn't discover that he was gonna meet me... But... Wait... If Sephiroth went out to meet someone and he's not here... Where is he?_

Suddenly his cell phone vibrated and before he could pick it up, he felt a hand slid through his clothes and Reno didn't even tried to stop it. Genesis put his hand in the Turk's pocket and took out the object.

"Who is SSS?"

"Sexy Soldier Sep... Sexy Soldier Sephamor," Reno looked at Genesis dumbly.

"Never heard of this Soldier..."

"He's not first class, he's not General, he's... Oh... He's not a Soldier?? I've been deceived! He lied to me!!"

"Now I know who you were waiting for... He said that he got an extra mission and next time he will meet you."

"Uhuuuuuul!! He didn't dumped me! We're going to meet and fuck! Yes!!"

"You have quite a list of names here..." Genesis took a look at the redhead's contact list.

"But I'll have a special place just for your name..."

"And, by the way, yours Reno, right?," Genesis handed back the cell phone to its owner.

"Oh, I'm honored that Genesis Rhapsodos knows me..." The Turk smiled and drank more sake.

"People talk a lot about you..." The Soldier played with the longer locks of red hair in the ponytail.

"Only good things, I guess..."

Genesis chuckled lightly. "Yeah, we could say the things aren't bad..."

A little drunkly, Reno got close to the Soldier's body, wanting to feel it a little more. He leaned his head on the junction between neck and shoulder and whispered in Genesis ear. "What they say I do?"

The Soldier registered the pressure of the body on his chest and a hand gripping his thigh for support... Only to support the Turk in that position... Yeah, right.

"They say you like to surprise your... new friends."

Reno moved his head and kissed the lips he wanted to taste so much. Then he felt hands holding his arm and his head and a warm mouth opening slightly. Reno licked the lips briefly before sliding his tongue in. It was soon greeted by Genesis' tongue and they started to kiss slowly, languidly exploring each other's mouth. They continued until they felt their position was too awkward so Reno came up with the great idea of sitting at the Soldier's lap, straddling him. Genesis had to hold the Turk for him not to fall. He could then take a better look at the exposed skin in front of him. So he took the opportunity to taste it. His mouth slid through Reno's neck and he sucked on some spots. Genesis kissed his way down the Turk's chest and then went up again. One of his hands slid the part of the white shirt and suit that covered Reno's shoulder before Genesis could bit it. The Turk moaned, attracting even more attention than they already had. They were displaying quite a view and certainly there would be a new video on the Internet later that night. But at that time, they didn't care.

Genesis was moving one hand inside Reno's shirt, and the Turk was delighted with the feel of the leather surface over his skin. By that time, his neck and shoulder were displaying quite a number of marks that the Turk wouldn't bother covering for the next day of work.

Suddenly an irritating song filled the place.

Genesis moved his mouth away and arched a questioning eyebrow. Reno tried to ignore his cell phone, but he knew he couldn't, so, reluctantly, he pick it up.

"Slave here."

"Reno, bring champagne and strawberries to my place," spoke the voice on the line.

"Now??"

"Yes, now. It is utterly important and your job is depending on it. I just discovered that there is no more bottles of my favorite champagne and I need it as soon as possible for this special occasion."

"Boss, drink the wine."

"No, I need my champagne."

"...Alright... Sure, boss..."

And the call was ended there.

"I have to buy some things... Do you mind coming with me and then dropping to my place later?"

"Well... Why not... If you pay for the delay, of course."

"I surely will." Reno gave Genesis a look full of promises.

xxx

They were inside Reno's car, driving through the quite deserted streets.

Reno moaned as he felt a hand move up his thigh.

"Yo, you're distractin' me..."

"I don't think you mind..." Genesis whispered in Reno's ear before finishing the bottle of sake he had brought.

The Turk tried to concentrate on his task of driving safely to the place that sold the brand of champagne his boss loved so much, but the Soldier's hand neared his crotch and driving was becoming something very complicate at that moment. Then Reno felt the hand reach his covered member and stopped the car in the middle of the street. The Turk turned his head and kissed Genesis hungrily before pulling away.

"Can you wait?? I'm here trying to do my job!"

"Are you?," asked the Soldier, mocking him.

Reno looked at the gorgeous man beside him and considered forgetting his stupid mission and fuck the Soldier already. However, he remembered that his job depended on his sacrifice of waiting a little more. Sighing frustrated, the Turk started the engine again and drove to his destination.

"Damn!"

The place was closed. Reno got off the car to make sure his eyes weren't fooling him. The lights of the building were all off. Of course it would be closed at that time, why didn't he think of it? Oh, he wasn't thinking with the head he should. Damn fucking sexy Soldier 1st Class.

The Turk tried to call his boss, but Rufus' cell phone had been turned off.

_Great..._

"Look, there's a 24/7 opened over there," suggested Genesis.

_Like that brat__ will accept something cheap..._ But having no other options, Reno walked into the market. While he was searching for something in the beverage section, someone moved behind him, warping his arms around him. Reno leaned in the embrace distracted for a while. As hands moved over his torso and something poked him from behind, the Turk got even more distracted...

Finally they managed to shop quickly before returning to the vehicle and dropping the items somewhere inside. As soon as they entered, they were all over each other again. Reno's hands made their way inside Genesis' trench coat. He sighed frustrated in the kiss he shared with the Soldier when he felt the fabric under his touch was in the way. The Turk interrupted the kiss to take a look at the situation. He could say that the clothes made the Soldier look pretty sexy, but they seemed too difficult to take off.

Reno took off his suit, took a deep breath and started to unbuckle the belts of the Soldier. Genesis watched the motion with a smile on his face. Clumsily the two (why two??) belts were off. Reno then looked at the protection on the abdomen and wondered why the Soldier had bothered to put on all this to go to a bar... It would be better if he had walked in already naked!

Trying to think about the next step to take, Reno looked down and decided to take a shortcut and pull the zipper of the pants down. There he could find inside of the underwear something of his interest. He pulled it out and stroked the hardening organ.

Genesis leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again when he felt a tongue licking his exposed head. Reno stopped to change a little the awkward position he was in and then put the member into his mouth. He sucked slowly, making the Soldier impatient. Gloved hands entwined in red locks, forcing the head to go down. Reno would have grinned if he wasn't more occupied with something else, like... sucking a little harder, just a bit more.

Suddenly Reno pulled away and opened the glove compartment. The blue eyes of the Soldier could see a variety of objects there. A small smile graced his face when he saw one empty bottle, cigarette packs and some other things... It was good that the Turk grabbed the lubricant instead of the pink shimmering dildo, or else he could have laughed so hard the moment could be ruined for some minutes.

"Well... I didn't bought the thing... some of my stupid friends gave me for my birthday..." Reno defended himself.

"And you'd kept it," said the amused Soldier.

"It's funny..." Reno smiled. "Do you want it? You can have it."

Genesis laughed, "Maybe another time..." Then grabbed the Turk's thigh and tried to bring him closer.

Clumsily, Reno moved to the passenger seat and ended up in an awkward position above the Soldier, after hitting his head on the roof of the vehicle. Genesis held him from falling and tried to fix the situation, but to no avail.

"Don't you think we should find a better place?" The Soldier would feel more comfortable being in a nice and invinting bed in that kind of situation.

"What do you mean?," the Turk managed to say in between his bites on the Soldier's neck. "I don't think I can wait..." Reno paused for a while to take off the red gloves Genesis used to wear.

The Soldier came to the conclusion that he didn't want to wait either, so... He startled the Turk when he suddenly opened the door and dragged them both outside. It wasn't that cold in that spring night, and it was really nice to feel the breeze touching their skins.

Without further warning Genesis pressed the Turk against the car and slid his hands down his torso, then reaching for his pants. Reno moaned slightly, feeling the warm fingers tracing his crotch and touching his member. Suddenly he was turned and his pants slid further down. He could tell that the Soldier was either impatient or rushing things not to be caught in sight by a stranger wandering in the streets. Maybe both. But Reno didn't give a damn if someone was watching him being penetrated by the slick fingers at that very moment. So he moaned quite loudly when he felt a good spot inside of him being brushed insistently. His fingers were pressing hard the metal under his hands when a third finger was added.

Some preparation done, the fingers were off and Reno could feel the tip brushing him from behind. He swore lowly because of the anticipation. Genesis put his hand over the Turk's cock in a teasing manner. Reno was about to yell something to make the Soldier move, but it hadn't been necessary. Genesis started to enter slowly and Reno muttered a series of curses. He could get used to the discomfort, he knew it all too well. And it was a fucking wet dream coming true. Genesis was a very desirable man, with that sexy aura so characteristic of Soldiers 1st class. And he had a nice cock, so perfect like all the rest of Genesis' body. Ever since he got his first glance of it, he knew he couldn't live without tasting it at least once.

And then Genesis started to move, very slowly. He could feel the body under him trembling slightly at every thrust. It felt so good, Reno squeezing him and moaning obscenities that both amused and turned him on. He was glad he took the opportunity the Turk offered him, otherwise he would have to face a very lonely night. His hands grabbed Reno's hips, caressing slightly the area while he kept moving to a steady rhythm. He knew that the Turk was ready for something more, but it was so amusing to hear him complain, though he stopped the complaints when one of Genesis' hands came back to his so very hard erection. The way it moved over the organ almost made the Turk go crazy. And then Genesis sped up a bit his thrusting. The hand on Reno's hip was then leaving marks on the pale skin.

Then the harder the thrusts, the most difficult it became for the Turk to breath steadily. Reno rested his head on the cold metal and closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of the member moving. And in a moment he felt like collapsing on the floor, so great was the sensation of his orgasm when it hit him. He could still feel Genesis moving inside of him while the waves of pleasure went up and slowly died down. After a while, the Soldier also came, filling the Turk.

Genesis bit one naked shoulder in front of him and breathed on the skin. He was so glad that no one had walked into that street to witness what they'd done. Not that he regretted it, far from that.

After regaining their breath, they took some time trying to be somewhat presentable and cleaning the mess they made. Once again inside the car they decided to finally head to Rufus' place. Then they looked at each other and... the mission was delayed for some time....

xxx

It was an incredible apartment. All white and spacious. The redheads entered the living room, surprising Rufus. He was wearing only a white robe and was about to complain about the delay but Reno interrupted.

"Sorry, boss, there were no strawberries but I got nice imported fruit, these beautiful, yellow bananas... And the champagne..." Reno remembered they had drank half of it. "Ohhh the bottle is leaking... Sue them!"

When Rufus was almost saying the words that screamed to be spoken, Genesis' voice interrupted him again.

"It's his perfume. I could recognize it anywhere..."

And the Soldier walked to Rufus direction with a murdering glare.

Reno didn't know if he should intervene, but remembered that if Rufus died he'd lose his job, so he thought about a manner to stop them without being killed in the process. He called Genesis' name and started to strip. But Rufus and Genesis ignored him.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ah... you know," said Genesis coldly.

"He's not in the room."

"Then... he's in the room."

"No... he is... there's no one here... did I say there was?" While Rufus tried to explain, Genesis got past him and entered the room.

Surprise hit the Soldier when he found the place empty.

"It's impossible, he must be somewhere..." Genesis started to look around.

"Where is he? He was here before..." Rufus went to the bathroom to look for Sephiroth.

Reno followed them to the room and searched under the bed.

Then Genesis saw the window open and he knew that Sephiroth had escaped.

After a few seconds, the other two looked around the room, then at the window, but Genesis was already gone. They looked around in disbelief. The wind blew the curtains softly and there was no evidence that could prove that a Soldier 1st Class had ever been there...

"Oh my... what are we gonna do now that we're drunk and half naked?" asked Reno exasperated.

"I'm not drunk," Rufus pointed out.

"So we have to fix it, right, boss?"

x

x

x

x

x

x

**E****nd**

**I hope you enjoyed! ****Well, tell me if you liked it or not... It's very cruel to leave the author alone after reading his works. It's my second fic in English, so it may have some mistakes, but I tried to avoid them! Thank you for reading! **


End file.
